Mitsuaki Gamou
, otherwise known as due to his eyes occasionally glowing red before his name was officially revealed, is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Fourze. He is a scientist who is also the founder/school board director of Amanogawa High School and the mastermind of the Zodiarts attacks. He is also the , the leader and the most powerful member of the Horoscopes. Background During the summer of 1969, in conjunction with Apollo 11 beginning its exploration, Gamou heard the Presenters calling out to him and promised to meet them someday. With that drive, Gamou became an astronaut, forging connections to both NASA and the Russian Federal Space Agency before joining the OSTO, becoming "friends" with Rokuro Utahoshi and Kuniteru Emoto as they researched the powers of Cosmic Energy. However, receiving the Core Switch twenty years prior to the series, Rokuro and Gamou's friendship faltered as they take different routes of reverse engineering the Core Switch. In Gamou's mind, using the Cosmic Switch as the basis for a system that forcefully evolve the human body within mere seconds was the more ideal choice over Rokuro's idea for a safe transwarp system that would take years after he is dead. Three years after finishing them, Gamou has Emoto steals the Zodiarts Switches from Utahoshi before the OSTO Space Station exploded. Ten years prior to the series, with funding by Foundation X, Gamou built Amanogawa High School directly under an atmospheric vortex known as The Hole under the notion that it is ostensibly foster space exploration in future generations. But in reality, Gamou is masterminding the conditions to create the twelve Horoscopes switches so he can execute the Day of Awakening to reach the Presenters at the cost of the country's destruction. History Kamen Rider Fourze Gamou usually remained on the sidelines while Kouhei Hayami or Sarina Sonoda distributed Switches in their Horoscopes forms, observing the events that unfold during the course of the year at AGHS, doing his best to keep prying eyes away from his schemes. That is, unless, one of his Horoscopes members was disappointing him. If it was their first offense, he would confiscate their Switch, then grant a second chance in which the failure results with the user banished into what Emoto claimed to be the Dark Nebula, as was the case with Ms. Sonoda. When Hayami failed, Gamou only stayed his hand when the principal manifested the Eye of Laplace ability, deciding to have him seek out the remaining Horoscopes, so that their plans may be accelerated further. Using the Capricorn Zodiarts' ability, Gamou is ecstatic to learn that the Core Switch he thought was destroyed was not only still in existence, but also on the school grounds. When Erin became the Aquarius Zodiarts, Gamou was approached by Gentaro Kisaragi when the boy needed information to help her. Gamou happily gave it to him, and mysteriously seemed to note that Gentaro somehow fit into the Horoscopes' plans. After Tomoko was sent into the Dark Nebula, Emoto assured him that he would deal with the rest of the Kamen Rider Club as they have served their purpose, Gamou transformed into the Sagittarius Zodiarts to the awe of his subordinates while stating he would eliminate the group should he fail. After learning that Emoto had been aiding the Kamen Rider Club as Tachibana, Gamou mortally wounds him in his Horoscopes form while easily defeating Fourze and Meteor. Upon returning to the lair of the Horoscopes, Gamou lamented over losing his last true friend. During the recruitment of Dark Yuki, he felt a kindred spirit within her as Yuki also heard the Presenters calling to her, and had forced Hayami to see if Yuki was able to evolve into a Horoscopes, despite him checking her already. When Dark Yuki was destroyed, he lamented on her for a few minutes. At that time, Gamou began to suspect Kengo to be the holder of the Core Switch. When Ran Kuroki is identified as the final Horoscopes member, Gamou reveals himself to the Kamen Rider Club and states his ideals. But when he is about to invoke the Day of Awakening, dismissing Hayami's sacrifice as blind loyalty rather than friendship, Gamou finds himself unable to use the Horoscopes Switches after Kengo's Core Child powers fully manifest. After sending Leo to attack the Rabbit Hatch and lure out Kengo, who proceeds to leave Earth, Gamou arrives and crushes the Core Switch that maintained Kengo's life, killing the Core Child. Though he believes he will succeed this time, announcing the end to the entire school on the first day of the spring semester, Sagittarius Nova finds himself facing Kamen Rider Fourze in his various forms before being taken to the school gym where the Kamen Rider Club members hold a "graduation ceremony". From there, Sagittarius Nova is defeated by Fourze's Youthful Galaxy Great Great Great Drill Kick attack. Upon finally accepting Gentaro's friendship, Gamou's body begins to evaporate into stardust and asks Gentaro to take his place in meeting the Presenters. In his final moments alone, after using the Aquarius Switch to recreate the Core Switch and revive Kengo, Gamou apologizes to the Presenters that he would not keep his promise but assured them that his students will come to them in his stead, and disappears from existence in a plume of red Cosmic Energy. Other Appearances Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! Gamou sends 12 Dummy Horoscope Switches to Foundation X, like they had arranged, for backing his project, but they're stolen by a third party. A Dummy Sagittarius Zodiarts, composed by pure Cosmic Energy, also appears alongside other 11 Dummy Horoscopes. They attack Fourze and Meteor when the Kamen Rider Club attempts to go to space. Alongside the dummy Gemini Zodiarts, Sagittarius defeats Fourze Cosmic States. However, Kamen Rider Wizard arrives and rescues both Riders, allowing them to go to space while Wizard destroyed the Dummy Gemini, Virgo, Pisces and Sagittarius. Later on, Gamou receives the Drill Switch from Yuki, and helps recharging Fourze's Switches and materialize the Fusion Switch alongside Amanogawa's students. Super Hero Taisen Z The Sagittarius Zodiarts (only in its normal state, like the Dummy version) was one of the revived monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . It was seen fighting . The Space Shocker force was soon destroyed. Kamen Rider Battride Wars The Sagittarius Zodiarts appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Personality Gamou is described by Emoto to be like the sun, a radiant figure of great intellect whose stubbornness can harm those closest to him. He is very reserved and metaphorical. Though friends with Rokuro and Emoto, Gamou never truly was a friend of anyone as the concept was of no true importance to him. He seems to take pride in his role as an astronaut, using space metaphors in his speech and stating to the Kamen Rider Club that his desire to see the Presenters for the sake of exploring the unknown and evolving beyond humanity is a justified reason for his actions. Even since hearing from the Presenters when he was a child, he made meeting the Presenters as soon as possible his lifelong goal, fully willing to use and sacrifice just about anything and anyone to see his goal fulfilled. As such, while he appears to be benign most of the time, he is certainly amoral. Abilities Gamou himself is shown to possess supernatural powers such as giving a member of the Horoscopes the ability to assume Supernova form, and the ability to conduct hypnotic suggestion that he uses on outsiders to drive them away, thus keeping his true agenda a secret from prying eyes. Like Tatsugami, he also sports an unique physique which allows him to use any manifested Zodiarts Switch. Once obtaining all twelve Horoscopes Switches, Gamou can evoke the Dark Nebula on command and use it to travel the cosmos. However, the power of the Dark Nebula would have caused the destruction of Japan in the process. , which can unleash a barrage of fiery Cosmic Energy-made arrows called . While normallly closed, it will open if it absorbs large amounts of energy, like fire for example. Gamou can then release exponential amounts of energy arrows by drawing back a string made from the same energy and letting it loose an absurd amount of arrows all at once. These arrows are always accurate, and seem to be able to home in on their targets, such as Meteor's Storm Topper. - Nova= Once he goes Supernova, he obtains the form known as , where he trades his huge bow and heavy armor for a much lighter body. In this state, Gamou can perform a flying kick attack, similar to a Rider Kick, with his leg surrounded by an aura of Cosmic Energy resembling an arrow. He can also throw a Rider Punch-like attack. He can still shoot arrows in this form, however, so he still remains a threat at all distances. - Aquarius= *'Height': 231 cm *'Weight': 187 kg By using the Aquarius Switch, Mitsuaki can transform into the Aquarius Zodiarts. Mitsuaki used this form to restore the Core Switch and revive Kengo Utahoshi in Finale: Youthful Galaxy. }} Musical Themes Gamou has two leitmotifs: "The Red-Eyed Man" which is prominent in scenes when he meets with the Horoscopes, and "Fear the Power" that plays while he in his Horoscope form. Etymology The kanji that comprises Gamou's given name can be translated as , which is one of the epithets of the Greek god Apollo. Apollo also was the god of archery, linking Gamou to Sagittarius the Archer. Gamou's Zodiarts form's use of fiery arrows also links him to Apollo, whom is the god of the Sun (which is made of fire.). Trivia *The Sagittarius Zodiarts has oddly a bird theme despite the sign being that of a centaur archer. The reason is because the secretarybird's scientific name is Sagittarius serpentarius. **Hilariously enough, that last bit would also reference Ophiuchus (as Serpentarius is Ophiuchus' old, Latin-based name), which is often considered to be the unofficial 13th sign of the Astrological Zodiac. *Sagittarius Nova form bears an amazing likeness to the super robot Gurren-Lagann. One has to consider the fact that the writer of Gurren Lagaan is the head writer of this Kamen Rider season. Category:Fourze Characters Category:Leader Category:Horoscopes Category:OSTO Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Horse Monsters Category:AGHS Category:AGHS Staff Category:Last Monster Category:Evil turns good